El ataque a Suna
by narutojo
Summary: Una historia que trata de un nuevo conflicto que enfrenta suna contra el país de la tierra, y se encuentran en problemas por la aproximación de una guerra que puede acabar con su aldea. Es una historia llena de acción, aventura, y suspenso.
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia que trata de un nuevo conflicto que enfrenta suna contra el país de la tierra, y se encuentran en problemas por la aproximación de una guerra que puede acabar con su aldea. Es una historia llena de acción, aventura, y suspenso. Le doy las gracias a mis mejores amigas que me motivaron a la realización de esta historia un saludo para Sabaku Nonathzu Uchiha y a Deymey Otaku Girl que las quiero mucho jeje.**

**

* * *

**

**El ataque a Suna:**

**1) capitulo: El conflicto **

En la aldea oculta de la Arena, luego de haber recuperado a su Kazekage han vivido en una gran paz y tranquilidad. Una aldea llena de gran prosperidad, pero lo que no sabían es que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir.

Suna 5 días antes.

Gaara se encontraba en, entrenando para mejorar sus jutsus, ya que ahora que Akatsuki le había robado el bijuu, necesitaba hacerse más fuerte para defender su aldea de cualquier desastre que pueda ocurrir. Mientras Kankuro y un grupo especial de jounins se encontraba en una misión de rastreo ya que se sospechaba que había ingresado a Suna, un espía del país de la tierra, ya que este había atacado anteriormente al país de la hierba y se sospechaba q pronto atacaría.

Temari se encontraba de camino a konoha, para hablar de la situación con el hokage, y lograr una alianza por si el país de la tierra atacaba. Sin embargo, unos ninjas del país de la tierra se encontrarón con Temari:

-Vaya vaya! Si no es nadie más que Temari un jounin de la aldea oculta de la arena – dijo el ninja del país de la tierra, mientras preparaba su kunai para atacarla.

Temari saco su abanico y se preparaba para la batalla…

El ninja del pais de la tierra lanzó con velocidad sus kunais hacia Temari.

Uhh! Es rápido – decía mientras esquivaba los kunais. Cuando un kunai la hirió en el brazo izquierdo. –Kuso ahora no puedo usar con facilidad mi brazo – menciono cuando se percato que se acercaban kunais con papel bomba hacia ella.

Se escucho una explosión y entre el polvo se vio la silueta de Temari que se sostenía el brazo por el terrible dolor q sentía

Jeje! No llegaras a Konoha tan fácil – dijo el ninja del país de la tierra. Mientras Temarí sonreía – De que te ríes volvió a hablar el ninja.

Es que tenías tiempo de no tener una batalla así, pero yo me encargare de acabarte – dijo Temari con una sonrisa en la cara – Ninpou Kamaitachi no jutsu – ataco la jounin del país del viento, levantando un gran remolino de viento que acabó con su contrincante.

Temari había logrado derrotar a su enemigo pero se encontraba muy cansada por la batalla y mal herida de su brazo izquierdo. Siguió su camino hacia Konoha lentamente dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasaba, pero ella debía cumplir con su misión de ella dependía su país. Luego de tanto caminar, el mal estado en que se encontraba y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido cayo al piso inconciente.

Kankuro y los jounins seguían con su misión, pero no hallaban con pistas del infiltrado y estaban dispuestos a regresar a Suna, cuando escucharon un escándalo causado por un ninja del país de la tierra e inmediatamente fueron hacia aya miraron de lejos la situación, parecía que el ninja se encontraba ebrio, lo siguieron hasta q el hombre llego a lo que parecía a distancia una reunión de ninjas del país de la tierra. Uno de los jounins que acompañaban a Kankuro se acerco a la puerta de manera sigilosa para escuchar:

-Tenemos que buscar la forma de vencer al país del viento, pero ¿como lo lograremos?

-Primero hay que buscar un punto débil, pero no será fácil, recordemos que poseen a 2 grandes jounins muy respetados en ese país como lo son Kankuro y Temari y no podemos olvidar a su Kazekage Gaara que es el mas peligroso de los tres – exclamo un ninja que se ocultaba en las sombras.

El jounin se alejo del lugar y se acerco a Kankuro:

Parece que planean un ataque contra nuestro país – con un tono bajo para que no los escucharan hablar.

Lo sabía, esos malditos del país de la tierra están contra nosotros – hablaba con enojo

Pero eso no es todo – exclamó el jounin. – había un ninja entre las sombras que poseía un chakra inmenso y tenebroso como si la maldad lo rodeara por completo.

Kuso! Si yo también lo sentí pero no se quien pueda ser, pero es peligroso será mejor q le informemos a Gaara – dijo Kankuro mientras se alejaban del lugar.

Cuando Kankuro fue interceptado por unos ninjas…

¿Quién es ese ninja entre las sombras? ¿Que pasara con Temari? Y ¿Gaara será capaz de seguir protegiendo a su aldea? Y llegara ¿kankuro a tiempo a su aldea?


	2. Chapter 2

Parece que planean un ataque contra nuestro país – con un tono bajo para que no los escucharan hablar.

Lo sabía, esos malditos del país de la tierra están contra nosotros – hablaba con enojo

Pero eso no es todo – exclamó el jounin. – había un ninja entre las sombras que poseía un chakra inmenso y tenebroso como si la maldad lo rodeara por completo.

Kuso! Si yo también lo sentí pero no se quien pueda ser, pero es peligroso será mejor que le informemos a Gaara – dijo Kankuro mientras se alejaban del lugar.

Cuando Kankuro fue interceptado por unos ninjas…

**Capitulo 2: ¿Dónde esta Temari?.**

-¿Quien eres tu? – exigiendo Kankuro una respuesta.

- Eso no importa, tú escuchaste la conversación y no te dejare huir – menciono el ninja del país de la tierra.

-¿Quien eres tu? – Volvió a preguntar Kankuro, - ¿Porque nos quieren atacar? ¿Por que acabar con la paz que ha reinado en el mundo ninja estos últimos años? – preguntaba confundido.

Los jounins que acompañaban a Kankuro no lo pensaron 2 veces y fueron al ataque contra aquel ninja misterioso. Pero aquel ninja los acabo con un solo movimiento.

-Demonios él es muy fuerte y rápido, no pude ver sus movimientos – Pensaba Kankuro, poniendo una cara de asombro y mirando detenidamente a ese ninja.

-Y bien Kankuro acabo de matar a tus acompañantes, ¿Que piensas hacer al respecto?, muéstrame tus habilidades – hablo el ninja con entusiasmo por pelear con Kankuro.

-Creo que no tengo otra opción debo pelear con este individuo. – Dijo Kankuro en tono bajo.

XXXXX

Mientras tanto en Suna Gaara se encontraba preocupado porque ya hace 2 días Temari se había ido para Konoha en busca de ayuda, y no había tenido respuesta de Konoha.

¿Qué se había hecho Temari? ella normalmente es muy efectiva con sus misiones. Se cuestionaba Gaara.

Entonces Gaara envió a Baki para encontrar a Temari. Después de horas de búsqueda Baki se encontraba muy cerca de Konoha y decidió ir hacia aya para informar de la situación y pedir ayuda para encontrar a Temari ya que Konoha también se ah caracterizado por sus excelentes habilidades de sus ninjas en el rastreo.

XXXXX

Kankuro continuaba con su pelea, ese ninja tenía excelentes habilidades, pero Kankuro ya se encontraba cansado, mientras que a su enemigo no le había ocurrido nada.

-¿Cómo es posible, ningún ataque mió le ha causado daño? ¿Quién es este sujeto? – se preguntaba Kankuro un poco asustado porque se encontraba ya muy bajo de chakra.

- Que pasa, ¡Este es todo el poder del gran jounin de la arena! – hablo el ninja mientras gesticulaba una sonrisa que expresaba satisfacción.

-Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Párese que eres bueno, pero ni creas que me has derrotado – hablaba Kankuro con un gran cansancio

- jejeje! Vaya que si eres orgulloso, esta batalla ya no tiene sentido estas apunto de quedarte sin chakra y ya no te quedan trucos nuevos. Pero bueeeno! Fue divertido mientras duro, creó que mejor me voy.

-¿Ah? – dijo Kankuro.

-¿Oye?

- ¿Que?

- Mi nombre es Kusanagi – hablo el ninja mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-Kusanagi, ¡ya veo! Jeje! Que tipo tan extraño, párese que lo único que quería era ver mis habilidades.

XXXXX

Baki entró desesperadamente donde el hokage. Le explico la situación de Suna y el peligro que corría todo su país, y sin duda le menciono lo de Temari. Cuando la puerta del salón se abrió lentamente.

-¿Ah, Shikamaru? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – pregunto Tsunade

-Lo suficiente, por favor Tsunade-sama déjame ayudar a encontrar a Temari – hablo con desesperación.

-Entiendo, puedes acompañar a Baki, pero Kiba y Hinata los acompañaran – dijo Tsunade con autoridad

- ¡Gracias! Tsunade

Kiba, Hinata, Baki y Shikamaru, fueron en búsqueda de Temari Después de un tiempo, el Byakugan de Hinata, ni el olfato de Akamaru y Kiba, lograban hallar con Temari. Sin embargo se encontraron en un lugar el cual parecía que se había dado una gran batalla.

-¿Dónde estas Temari? – se preguntaba Baki con gran intriga

Mientras que Shikamaru solo veía hacia el cielo en búsqueda de esperanza, por encontrar a su amada.

Después de un día de búsqueda, el equipo decidió regresar a Konoha, sin rastros de temari…

XXXXX

Temari estaba recobrando la consciencia.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntaba, cuando escucho una voz que dijo

Vaya hasta que alfil despertaste

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Temari , tratándose de recuperar

Soy un ninja del país de la tierra – menciono el ninja.

Temari apenas escucho esas palabras agarro un kunai y fue al ataque, pero el ninja la golpeo en el estomago dejándola inconsciente.

Cuando Temari volvió a recobrar la consciencia se encontraba sentada en una silla amarrada de brazos y pies.

-¡Maldito! Dijo Temari - con ira hacia él.

-Mira mi nombre es Kusanagi, soy un ninja del país de la Tierra

-¿ Kusanagi?

-Si y necesito que me ayudes con algo.

¿Qué planea Kusanagi? Y ¿Por qué ocupa a Temari? Y ¿Que pasara con Temari?


	3. La esperenza de Suna

**Este capitulo esdedicado para mis grandes amigas Sabaku nonathzu uchiha y deimey otaku girl que las quiero mucho.**

**espero que disfruten de este capitulo.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 3: ****La esperanza de Suna**

- De que favor hablas, ¿Por qué me necesitas?

-Como ya sabes, mi país pronto atacara a Suna, y necesito que me ayudes a detenerlos.

- ¿Detenerlos?, ¿acaso estas traicionando a tu país? – preguntaba temari con una gran angustia de no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Así es, mi padre es el encargado de dirigir la misión del ataque a Suna. Pero yo se que mi padre no es así y creo que hay un ninja que influencio a mi padre, un ninja que solo le interesa el poder, pero no he podido averiguar mucho de él, siempre esta oculto entre las sombras. Al principio mi padre se opuso, pero termino aceptando por temor que su país fuera destruido, ya que ese individuo posee un gran poder.

Es por eso que ataque a Kankuro, para ver sus habilidades y saber con la fuerza que contamos si nos unimos.

¿Derrotaste a Kankuro? Eso quiere decir que eres muy fuerte, pero aún no entiendo ¿Para que nos necesitas?

Los necesito para derrotar a ese ninja ya que yo solo no puedo derrotarlo y necesito ayuda.

Temari se quedo en silencio con la cara hacia abajo analizando la situación.

-¿Que es lo que necesitas de mi Kusanagi? – hablo temari con tono de seguridad y confianza.

- Déjame primero desamarrarte

- ¡Gracias!, esas sogas ya me estaban lastimando

-Lo que necesito es que vayas a Konoha y le informes de esto al Hokage y a tu Kazekage para que se preparen para la próxima pelea. No le menciones a nadie mi nombre, ya que yo correría peligro – Exclamó el ninja con una sonrisa en la cara que demostraba la alegría, de que podría salvar a su padre y a su país.

Los ninjas se despidieron y Temari siguió su camino hacia Konoha.

Xxxxx

Baki y los demás se dirigían al cuarto del Hokage, para informar del fracaso de la misión. Cuando llegaron al cuarto del Hokage le informaron de la situación y antes de que la Hokage pudiera mencionar alguna palabra. La puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente.

¿Temari? – hablo Baki sorprendido.

Shikamaru la tomo del brazo y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla, que demostraba su preocupación por ella. Fue un momento muy tierno para los que presenciaron el acto.

-¿Temari que te paso en el brazo? – Hablo Baki preocupado por ella

- Lo que pasa es que fui atacada por un ninja del país de la tierra.

-¡Esos malditos!, no entiendo porque nos atacan.

-Yo si se – Exclamo Temari

¿Cómo, de que hablas Temari?

Ella les contó la historia de Kusanagi ocultando muy bien la identidad de este ninja, que había aparecido para dar esperanzas a Suna y una pequeña ventaja en la guerra que se aproximaba cada día más.

-Ya veo, quiero que sepan que cuentan con toda la ayuda de Konoha y cuando llegue el día estaremos preparados y acabaremos con los del país de la tierra.

-Gracias Tsunade – hablo Temari con una gran satisfacción de saber que todo se estaba volteando a su favor.

-Ya cumplimos con nuestra misión, debemos irnos Temari, Gaara esta preocupado.

.Un momento Baki quisiera despedirme de Shikamaru antes.

-De acuerdo…

Temari se acerco a su amado y le dio un beso que resalto su gran amor por él y con un abrazo se despidió.

Xxxxx

Kankuro llego a Suna y le informa a Gaara de la reunión de los ninjas del país de la tierra. Pero aun mas le hablo mas con detalle sobre el ninja desconocido, Kusanagi, el cual poseía un gran poder.

Dime Kankuro ¿Como es ese individuo?

Llevaba una ropa oscura y es muy poderoso casi como tu

Ya veo, sorprendente, debemos cuidarnos de ese individuo

Si, y los mas sorprendente es que utilizo contra mi justos de viento, tierra, agua, fuego y hasta un jutso de arena.

¿Arena? – Hablo Gaara con una gran preocupación al saber que su enemigo es tan poderoso que controla tanta variedad de justsos de todos los elementos.

Así es, él es de cuidado Gaara – Hablo Kankuro, con seriedad hacia el asunto.

Mmmm – se quedo pensativo el Kazakage.

Unas horas mas tardes Temari y Baki, al fin habían llegado a Suna.

-¿Temari? Al fin llegaste – Exclamo Gaara al saber que su hermana estaba bien. ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? – Pregunto al notar una venda que llevaba puesta en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Ah, eso? Me ataco un ninja del país de la tierra.

-¿Tu también Temari?

- ¿Por qué paso algo mientras no estaba?

-Si Kankuro fue atacado por un tipo llamado Kusanagi.

-Tal como me había dicho – Pensó temari acordándose de Kusanagi, mientras guardaba silencio ante la noticia que Gaara le había mencionado

-Así es, pero Kankuro no recibió daño alguno, incluso el ninja huyo del lugar, como si lo único que le interesaba era ver las habilidades de Kankuro.

- Que angustia, solo problemas en estos días ¿verdad Gaara?, Pero te tengo buenas noticias

-¿uh? ¿Cuáles? – hablo Gaara, impresionado al no esperarse buenas noticias.

Temari le menciono que ya le había dado la información ah Konoha y de el ninja que la había rescatado y de las buenas noticias que este le había dado.

-¿Quien era ese ninja Temari?

-No lo sé – Hablo Temari, siguiendo las órdenes de Kusanagi.

-Bueno lo importante es que regresaste a salvo, y que hay una nueva esperanza.

xxxxx

Al día siguiente los hermanos estaban en una reunión sobre la próxima pelea, cuando Baki los interrumpió anunciando que un individuo que se hacia llamar Kusanagi estaba buscando al Kazakage.

-¿Kusanagi? Hablaron los 3 en un tono de sigiloso y poniendo una cara de asombro.

- Hazlo pasar – dijo Gaara

Kusanagi entro al salón lentamente.

-Vaya, vaya! Con que tu eres el famoso Gaara el Kazakage de Suna

-Así es, ¿Que quieres?

-¿Pelea con migo?

-¿Que? – dijo Gaara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta acá para retar a Gaara, no tenemos tiempo para tus juegos – Hablo Kankuro con enojo.

Kusanagi rápidamente alzo su puño y golpeo a Gaara lanzándolo hasta el otro extremo del salón.

¿Por qué Kusanagi ataco a Gaara? ¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: La verdad de Kusanagi.**

Aquel ninja había atacado a Gaara, el Kazekage, pero inmediatamente Kankuro y Temari interfirieron por el acto de ese ninja.

-Como te atreves Kusanagi, él es el Kazekage, y vienes hasta aquí a atacarlo y retarlo, como te atreves. – Dijo aquel ninja con ira al presenciar tal acto del ninja extranjero.

-No eres nadie para juzgarme Kankuro, tu no me conoces, no sabes mi razones, ni si quiera sabes de mi pasado, ¡solo cállate! Ahora Gaara, ¡pelea con migo!

-Este, que se cree – pensó Kankuro.

- ¡Kusanagi no te atrevas – se escuchó cuando Temari grito!!

- Tu no te atrevas a detenerme nadie puede detenerme, matare a Gaara aquí y ahora.

-¿Porque? No querías una alianza, ¿Qué paso con todo lo que me dijiste?

- ¿Alianza? Porque quería aliarme con el país que destrozo la reputación del mío.

-De que estas hablando? – preguntó Temari con una cara de angustia.

- Hace mucho tiempo, el Kazekage pasado, arruino la reputación de nuestro país. Y desde entonces se ha vuelto un país de refugiados, lleno de maleantes. Pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de Gaara lo matare, para que el país del viento pague, por todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir. ¡Ahora Gaara prepárate para morir!

- Salgamos para arreglar esto afuera, Kankuro, Temari, no interfieran por favor.

- ¿Gaara? – Habló Temari al ver la valentía de su hermano.

- ¡Gaara! No tienes por que pelear solo con este sujeto es muy peligroso.

- Kankuro no interfieras.

-¿Uh?

Cuando ambos ninjas salieron al desierto para luchar, temari y Kankuro los siguieron de cerca para cuidar de su hermano y observar tal batalla tan impresionante que estaba apunto de comenzar.

¡Esos ojos! Tú tienes los mismos ojos que tuve yo, estas lleno de odio y solo quieres vengar a tu país, pero no es necesario luchar, juntos podemos mejorar tu país. Aún tienes esperanzas, aún hay una pequeña luz que brilla en tu oscuridad.

¡Mientes! – Exclamó el ninja mientras lanzó un golpe hacia Gaara.

Y así comenzó una gran batalla, pero Gaara estaba en problemas ese ninja era extremadamente poderoso, ni siquiera él podía contra Kusanagi, como podría salvar a su país y ayudar a Kusanagi al mismo tiempo, ya que Kusanagi no quería recibir ayuda del país del viento, lo único que quería era matar al Kazekage, y la única salida de Gaara era matar a aquel ninja desesperado. Sin embargo, Gaara estaba muy cansado había recibido mucho daño en la batalla contra Kusanagi. Y Kusanagi se preparaba para el ataque final. Pero los hermanos interfirieron, Temari protegiendo a Gaara y Kankuro le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Kusanagi.

Gaara, este ninja es muy poderoso, solo no podrás contra él

¡Uh! Gracias Kankuro, Temari.

Gaara, juntos derrotaremos a Kusanagi. – Habló Temari decidida, al saber que Kusanagi, la había engañado.

Juntos los tres hermanos, luchando contra aquel ninja tan poderoso, para salvar a su país. Era una batalla muy intensa, pero Kusanagi ya estaba presentando problemas, él había podido derrotar a Kankuro, manipular fácilmente a Temari y apunto de matar a Gaara, pero juntos los tres realizaban combinaciones increíbles, y Kusanagi no podía leer los movimientos de sus enemigos con facilidad, y lo pero aún, su chakra empezaba a llegar al límite.

Cuando Kankuro estaba apunto de dar el golpe final, Baki interrumpió:

- Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, el país de la tierra a comenzado su ataque los necesitamos.

- Ya vamos para allá. Habló Gaara.

- ¡A salvar nuestra aldea y al país del viento!

- Pero antes matare a este ninja que ya nos ha causado muchos problemas. – Habló Kankuro, con un kunai en la mano.

- Detente Kankuro no lo hagas ya no tiene caso, lo hemos derrotado.

Cuando, escucharon una explosión y una gran cantidad de humo salía de la aldea de Suna.

Baki, ve a Konoha y pide ayuda.

Si Gaara.

Y los 3 ninjas fueron con rapidez hacia su aldea. Y Baki se preparaba para ir a Konoha, pero se quedo observando como Kusanagi se encontraba tirado, en el piso gastó tanto chakra que ni se puede mover, Que descuidado – Exclamó Baki.

Kusanagi se encontraba descansando para pronto volver a Suna e intentar matar a Gaara, ya que ahora sus hermanos no podrán ayudarlo, por defender a su país.

Cuando Baki se encontraba cerca de Konoha fue atacado por unos ninjas renegados, apenas si logró huir, pero se encontraba mal herido, ya que muchos kunais habían lastimado su espalda y pecho. Y ahora esta en peligro todo el país del viento ¿Acaso Baki podrá llegar a Konoha y pedir ayuda?


	5. Un nuevo enemigo

**Capítulo 5: Un nuevo enemigo**

* * *

Baki luchaba por su vida para llegar a konoha.

No moriré, debo cumplir con mi misión antes – habló decididamente pero al quedar tan mal herido no basto que a unos pocos metros quedara inconciente.

Por suerte, Kiba, Hinata y Shino, la unidad especial de busqueda de konoha pasaba por el lugar y observó un rastro de sangre, lo siguieron y vieron a un sujeto tirado en el suelo, se acercaron para ver de quien se trataba…

¡Es Baki! – dijo kiba

Esta mal herido – habló Shino

Si tenemos que llevarlo donde la hokage – habló Hinata

Si vamos.

Al llegar al salón de la hokage inmediatamente atendieron a Baki y lo llevaron a la sala de rehabilitación para curar sus heridas. Sin embargo se encontraba muy lastimado y con heridas profundas.

-Esto llevará tiempo

XXXXX

Mientras tanto en Suna una batalla se libraba entre los países del viento y la tierra. Temari junto con un grupo de ninjas defendian la parte norte, mientras que la parte sur se encontraba Kankuro y una pequeña cantidad de jounins eran demasiados enemigos, necesitan a Konoha…

Cuando Gaara ya se había recuperado de su pelea con kusanagi fue a ayudar e inmediatamente empezó a destrozar a sus enemigos, pero un golpe que recibió en su espalda lo tumbó al suelo, cuando se volvió miró a un sujeto que vestía con un traje verde y un circulo de fuego en el, que aparentaba ser su símbolo.

¿Quién eres?

Yo soy Saisyu el padre de Kusanagi

Así que eres su padre – habló gaara mientras se preparaba para la batalla

El padre de Kusanagi apareció y ahora se enfrentara a Gaara es una pelea de gran intensidad.

En ese momento Gaara sabía que sí derrotaba a Saisyu el líder de las tropas del país de la tierra y jefe en la aldea oculta de la roca, la guerra estaría pronta a terminar, por lo que dedicaría toda su fuerza en derrotarlo

Gaara, ya estás muy cansado para pelear, mis tropas tomarán tu aldea, y tu país y pronto crecerá una nueva nación a mi mando

Nunca pasará eso mientras yo este vivo.

Pero eso se puede arreglar – en ese momento Kusanagi llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Gaara, al ver a su padre se mantuvo a distancia, y se sentó a observar la batalla.

¡Sabaku no Kyū! Y Saisyu fue envuelto por la arena, pero este rapidamente utilizó su técnica Dochū Eigyo no jutsu para ocultarse en el piso, cuando apareció por atrás utilizó el Domu una técnica que le endurece la piel como roca y le dio un puñetazo a Gaara derribándolo.

Demonios es muy fuerte…

Por que mejor no te rindes Gaara, acepta tu derrota

Mientras tanto Temari y Kankuro se encontraban en problemas. Temari fue herida de nuevo en su brazo izquierdo ya al tenerlo resentido solo usaba su brazo derecho pero en ataque de ira con su único brazo agito su abanico y apareció un gran tornado de arena que arazo con sus oponentes, y decidió ir a ayudar a Kankuro quien ya se encontraba muy exhausto de la batalla.

XXXXXX

La batalla entre Saisyu y Gaara seguía ambos contrincantes tenían un gran nivel de batalla, y ninguno se daba por vencido.

Ya derroté a tu hijo a hora te derrotaré a ti

Así que matas te a Kusanagi…

No solo lo derroté no lo mate.

¿Porque no mataste a tu enemigo?

Porque en su corazón pude ver bondad

Que patético así que derrotaste al inútil de mi hijo

¿Inútil? – exclamó Kusanagi al escuchar esto

¿Con que fin mandaste a tu hijo a la guerra?

No es obvio, para deshacerme de él, así nadie podrá arrebatarme el titulo como futuro Kazekage

Este idiota solamente me usó… pensó Kusanagi ya enojado

En ese momento Saisyu volvió a atacar esta vez con el Doton: Doryūdan (elemento tierra, misil-dragón de tierra) y Gaara quedó tendido en el piso

Fue una gran batalla pero ahora debes morir. Dijo Saisyu mientras preparaba su último ataque Doton: Gansetsukon (Elemento Tierra: Lanza de roca) pero antes de lograr dar su golpe recibió una patada en la cara alejándolo así de Gaara.

Así que solo me usaste Padre

Vaya, vaya así que aun te quedan fuerzas después de tu pelea con Gaara.

Claro que si y ahora ¡PREPARATE PARA PELEAR!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Padre vrs hijo, La verdad se revela.**


End file.
